Traditionally, by caching content such as webpages or webpage components close to a requestor of the content, the content can be quickly retrieved from the cache rather than the origin server, saving bandwidth and time. However, caching is of limited value when the requested content is dynamic. Typically, when at least a portion of the content in a webpage is dynamic, the webpage is treated as non-cacheable, and therefore needs to be retrieved from the origin server in response to a request from a user. During the longer retrieval time, the web browser is idling and waiting for the HTTP response to its HTTP request, and the web browser is blocked from downloading any resources. Therefore, improved techniques for delivering information are desirable.